


More Love Than Hate

by blue_whalen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Better call up your dentist because this fluff will rot your teeth, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, He thinks alcohol will help, KakuHida Week 2020, Kakuhida - Freeform, Kakuzu doesn't know how to function, M/M, Surprise! It won’t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_whalen/pseuds/blue_whalen
Summary: Hidan has a very serious misconception about Kakuzu, and while he isn't sure why, this misconception really bothers Kakuzu. Maybe alcohol will help.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: KakuHida Week





	More Love Than Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in about an hour in the middle of the day when I read the prompts for KakuHida week 2020. I should be working on my other one that's way longer, buuuuuuut... I don't wanna. So enjoy.

Kakuzu slammed back another glass of whatever this brown, highly painful liquid was. He had ordered a few bottles of whatever was cheapest from the weaselly man behind the bar. This entire bar could be described, at best, as a shithole. The bar was filled with degenerates, the stench of acrid smoke, and the uneasy feeling that you were going to get a disease from brushing up against somebody. But worse than that was that every surface was inexplicably and unfailingly sticky. Kakuzu did not want to know why. He hadn't come here for the atmosphere, so it didn't much matter to him.

Across from him sat his reluctant partner, Hidan. He knew for a fact that Hidan hated these places. Too much gluttony or whatever. But he had bribed Hidan with food so that he would be quiet for a change. Such glorious silence. Only... Kakuzu wasn't free from that voice. Nothing could be farther from the truth, in fact.

Hidan’s words circulated through his mind over and over again. He didn't know how to stop it or fix this horrid feeling in his stomach. He didn't even know what to call this feeling other than bad. He thought back to the day's events in search of a way to pinpoint and alleviate the sensation.

The zombie combie had gone after some low-level bounty and taken care of it quickly, as usual. But as they were about to leave, Hidan suddenly insisted on doing some long ritual for some unknown reason. Kakuzu was irritated and made a snide comment. He didn't quite remember what he said, probably something about Hidan pissing him off, but he so clearly remembered Hidan’s reply.

”Why the hell should that make a difference? You already hate my guts as is, so I don't care.”

The venomous words had silenced him completely and turned his body cold as ice. Those words continued to replay in his mind more times than he cared to admit to himself. He knew it hurt but he didn't know why. Had it brought some buried emotion back up? Or perhaps... He didn't want Hidan to think he hated him.

Why didn't he want that? What did it really matter? He asked himself for the tenth time that night, but each time he got the same answer. It just mattered. He didn't know why, but it mattered more than anything else right now. He slammed back another glass of the sickly liquid and found himself at the end of another bottle. Liquid courage coursed through his veins like fire in gasoline.

It was now or never.

“I don't hate you.” Kakuzu’s voice was cracked from dehydration and far too quiet in the loud atmosphere of the bar, but Hidan honed in on it instantly. He paused his scarfing of his dinner and instead fixed Kakuzu with bewildered purple eyes. He swallowed hard.

”Uh, what was that..?” He asked, giving Kakuzu a chance to back out or change his answer, but Kakuzu had no plans to accept this kindness. He cleared his throat and spoke again, louder this time.

”I said, I don't hate you. You said earlier that I hated your guts, but you were wrong. I don’t. Your guts are fine. Nice, even. At times.” He slurred softly as he spoke, but tried to stay on target. His words hung in the air in much the same way that bricks don't.

Hidan was silent for a bit. ”You're drunk, Kuzu.” He mumbled. His voice sounded hurt. He felt that Kakuzu would never say something like that and truly mean it. This was some weird drunk thing he would come to regret and rescind. While he wouldn't admit it, Hidan wanted nothing more than for Kakuzu to mean it.

”No. Alcohol lowers your inhibitions. You do stuff that sober you would be too cautious or scared to do. It doesn't make you do or say things you weren't already thinking. It's not mind control.” His hand landed heavily on Hidan’s shoulder, almost knocking the smaller man from his chair. ”I don't hate you.”

Hidan cracked a little smile. His words brought a little flutter to Hidan’s heart. ”Okay, okay, I get it, big guy. I don't hate you either, even if you are a heathen. You're my favorite heathen.” He patted Kakuzu back. Maybe there was hope for their strange duo yet.

The rest of the evening went by in a drunken haze for Kakuzu. He was aware that Hidan had practically dragged him to a room and forced him to sleep, but his mind was elsewhere. Rather than hearing his hateful comment, the rest of his night was filled with the pleasant sound of Hidan saying ”You're my favorite heathen” on repeat.

When he slept, he thought of soft purple eyes and quirked grins. He dreamt of a beautiful future that he secretly wanted very badly but was too sensible to chase.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it’d rot your teeth. Gender-neutral term for your S/O ”my favorite heathen” (beautiful comment by a loving person on Tumblr)
> 
> Special thanks to my wonderful girlfriend who proofreads everything for me lol
> 
> Please comment. I read these when I'm sad and they make me write more! <3


End file.
